The 8th Member
by Sherlocked-JohnLocked
Summary: Jordan wants nothing more than to go to a k-pop concert. She gets a call from her best friend Katie and she tells Jordan that she got tickets for her, Jordan and their friend Hannah. But, once they go to that concert, something happens there that makes an impact on one of their lives forever.


_**Hi there, it's AllTHATREMAINSXD and i am finally posting this story that i wrote like 2 years ago. This story features my friends Katie(Kimi4Vocaloids) and Hannah(ecto1b). I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and if i can get at least 10 likes and comments i'll continue it, because frankly this is all i have so far haha. Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Call**_

_**Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . . "**_**I'm coming, I'm coming!" I rushed over and picked up my phone, "Hello?" "OMG Jordan did you hear that U-Kiss is coming to America?! They're going to be in Chicago, and **_**guess**_** what?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at my friend Katie's fan girl excitement, "What? You got tickets or something?" She probably did, she loves K-POP groups, and it wouldn't surprise me that she called to rub it in, I love K-POP just as much as she does, but I could never afford to go to one of their concerts. Oh! Just in case you don't know who I'm talking about; U-Kiss is a Korean pop group made up of seven boy members: Soohyun( the one who always has a smile on his face), Kevin( the cute but feminine boy), Eli( the bad boy), Kiseop( the respectful one), AJ( the prankster), Hoon (the flirtatious one), and Dongho ( the maknae "the youngest") **

** "Yes I did buy some, I bought three actually, one for you, Hannah, and Me." she said smugly. I couldn't believe what I heard, she bought three, and I get to finally go to a U-Kiss concert! "Uh… Jordi? You alive and breathing over there?" Katie Laughed. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head. "I… Uh…Well… H-How did you get the tickets?! When do we go?! What should I wear?!". "Whoa! one question at a time, I got them off EBay…" Of course I should've known she bought them off EBay that girl buys every **_**damn**_** thing of K-POP accessories off that site. "… and they're preforming this weekend, and what day is today? Oh, Tuesday, I need to know if you can go by tomorrow afternoon, so we can schedule a flight for Thursday. I already talked to Hannah, and she can go, it took forever to convince her Mom to let her come, but just as I said you were coming, she immediately said yes, I swear Jordi you're like the other daughter she's always wanted." **

_**Ha-ha damn straight. **_**"Wait, if you bought the tickets off EBay, it would've taken them at least a week to get here, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were gonna buy them?" I said kind of pissed at the fact that she's telling me this at short notice. "Uh, actually I bought them three hours ago; I paid more money so that they could get here on the same day." I stared at the phone in disbelief; I swear that girl is made of money. "Ha-ha uh wow Katie, well I'm going to let you go so I can smooth talk my parents into letting me go, Talk to you later, Jyana!" "Ok, Bye!" **_**click. **_

**I threw my phone on my bed and ran downstairs to find my dad. I saw he was doing school work in his study, so I put on the best daddy's girl ace and spoke sweetly, "Daaaaddy? I love you."**** Looked up from his laptop and sighed, "What do you want Jordan, money?" I shook my head, "No, I was wondering if you would let me go with Hannah and Katie to Chicago, to see U-Kiss, my favorite band. Katie already bought the tickets and she needs to know if I can come by tomorrow afternoon, so we can fly out by Thursday. Pretty please Daddy?" I ended with a cute pout. **

**He took off his glasses and looked at me and firmly said, "No." he then put his glasses back on and resumed typing. **_** Damn it! I'm losing my edge. **_**I looked up at him and quickly begged, "Please Dad let me go, it's not like it'll be us kids, Katie's Dad is going and he used to be in the NAVY. If anyone tried to do something to us, he would just shoot em' in the face, Daddy pleeeeaaase!" Dad sighed and looked at me again, "Ok, number one: the NAVY doesn't really focus on guns (he's in the army reserve) and number two: does violence really solve anything?" I nodded my head, "Pretty much, yeah it solves everything, if someone comes at me with a knife I could just pull out and gun and shoot them in the face." **

**I put my hands on my hips. My Dad laughed and said, "Well that's true, but you're only six-teen and you're not old enough to own a gun, so good luck there." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So can I go?" Dad looked at me and smiled, "Yes you can go, but I want you to call me Thursday before you get on the plane and after you get on the plane. You call me before and after the concert, you hear me?" I shrieked and hugged him, "AHHHH thank you so much Daddy, I love you, and I promise I will call!" Dad yelled," you better call, or I will take away your allowance!" I stopped at the top of the stairs, "Dad I don't have an allowance, you never frickin pay me!" he yelled something else but the only thing on my mind was calling Hannah, and Katie and telling them that I can go! **


End file.
